


Midnight Tears

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jospeh isn't actaully in it he's just mentioned, M/M, Slightly Romantic, angsty, mentions of smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares were a terrible thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Tears

He woke alone in his apartment with the darkness there to greet him. He panted heavily, his heart thumbing hard against his ribs. Another nightmare, the same one that had haunted him since the day he broke free from STEM. All those horrid memories pushed together into a nightmare that kept him awake nearly all hours of the night. The only comfort he received from these nightmares was the fact that he woke up in his bed, alive and well. However on nights like this, he hated the fact that he was home while Connelly, even that damned doctor, lay in a casket in the cemetery he found himself visiting frequently, though it wasn’t to see them but to grip the headstone of his partner. Sebastian supposed it was fine to see Joseph’s name on the stone as he did put a gun to his head before but he knew in the back of his mind, that wasn’t Joseph’s true actions. He was turning into one of those damned things, a Haunted for God’s sake but that couldn’t change the fact that now he walked into his office at the police department with only his desk, Joseph’s having been taken away to storage.

Turning in his bed, Sebastian gripped his pillow tightly, trying to force out his aggression before he decided to do something stupid, something Joseph would berate him for later, like he did with the alcohol that Sebastian decided to drown himself in when Lily died and Myra disappeared. At least his partner cared about his health, didn’t want to see him ruin himself. “Joseph.” He swallowed; blinking when he found a wet spot on the pillow. He reached up, scowling when he felt wetness on his cheeks. He thought he’d already used all his tears but apparently he could cry again for his lost partner and he did. Knowing he’d never be able to see Joseph’s face, hear him complain about his smoking problem, know the younger detective had his back, know he had at least someone that worried and cared about it, thank him for being there…admit he cared about Joseph as more than just a friend. It was all gone now, gone and left in the past, taken with Joseph once they lowered his body into the ground.


End file.
